


Reckless

by intotheruins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Courting Rituals, Humor, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Written for the Bucky Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark square on my MCU Kink Bingo card. Tony starts getting anonymous gifts from two separate people. Basically just silly fluff.





	Reckless

It started with an unmarked, clear glass bottle, roughly the height of a wine bottle but considerably fatter, full of a dark, amber liquid and stopped up with a wooden cork. It was sitting innocently in the center of Tony's bed with nothing but a little piece of paper, on which was written a single word in long, loopy writing.

_Enjoy._

Tony was reckless, but he wasn't stupid; he ran all kinds of tests on the contents (alcohol, judging by the scent) before deciding that yeah, it was probably fine to drink.

Bruce found him three hours later dancing on his work table, wearing nothing but his socks and one of the Iron Man gauntlets. Three work stations were scorched, contents scattered across the floor, and Dum-E was slowly bouncing up and down as it tried its best to dance with Tony.

Less than an inch of liquid was missing from the bottle. At least until Bruce got Steve for back up, and Tony convinced the super soldier to try a shot.

Apparently, the right stuff could, in fact, get Steve drunk.

~

Next, it was a box of powdered donuts. Which didn't seem like much, except they were _homemade._ Tony was used to high quality—these were messy and a bit overdone, and he loved them.

There was a note with them, too. This one was written on yellow notepad paper and said, _these were a pain in the ass to make._

It was different handwriting.

~

“I am so awesome that I have two secret admirers.”

“Uh huh.” There was a pause on the other line. Tony hadn't done a video call like he normally would—he was too busy tinkering with the mark... crap, was he somewhere in the fifties? “Tony, please tell me you didn't call me at four in the morning just to tell me that.”

“Is it?” Tony glanced at the little clock on his computer and oh, shit, look at that. “Oops. Sorry, Pepper.”

“Ug, why do I put up with you.” There was another pause, some shuffling. “So, two secret admirers, okay. It's probably just fans.”

“Don't think so. They keep leaving stuff on my bed.”

“What... Tony, that's... you should check your security.”

“Excuse you, my security is perfect.” And so was this new gauntlet, if he could just get the last of the wires to cooperate. “Besides, come on, no one is getting in here without FRIDAY letting me know. Which means it's someone with authorization. Most likely someone actually living in the facility.”

“One of the Avengers?”

“Two,” Tony reminded her gleefully. “That, or some of the Asgardians still living here. That could be fun, and hey, isn't courting part of their culture anyway?”

“I don't know, probably. Look, Tony, I'm happy for you, but I could really use some sleep. I have meetings that start in... five hours.”

“Right, sorry, go back to sleep. I'll keep you updated?”

There was a sigh, followed by a helpless laugh. “Sure. And Tony? Go to bed.”

The line went dead.

When Tony finally did make it to bed (sixteen hours later), there was a box of rum balls (there had to be at least thirty in there and he ate every damn one of them, to hell with how sick he was going to be later, they were too good) and a... was that...

Was that a goddamn _sonic screwdriver?_

Tony snatched the object up, holding it up to eye level. It looked just like the one the 9th Doctor carried, only the light at the end was a bright green rather than blue.

Green. Green like magic, like—

“Loki!”

~

Loki was one of two people (was Loki a people?) that had taken some getting used to for Tony. The other was Bucky Barnes. They'd both caused their fair share of suffering, but after obtaining (aka, stealing) the necessary files, Tony had learned just how much Bucky had gone through. The brainwashed machine that killed his parents wasn't _Bucky,_ not really. Hell, in the end, when Tony finally managed to forgive, he had to wonder how Bucky had even survived the shit Hydra did to him. How he managed to keep fighting every day.

Loki was a different story. He seemed okay now—he and Thor were on surprisingly good terms, and aside from harmless mischief, Loki mostly just... existed in their space. He had his own issues, and he made Tony laugh, and after all the shit they'd all gone through, that was enough for him.

It was also Loki who became bizarrely obsessed with one of Tony's favorite shows, and whose magic always came out bright green.

Upon being confronted, Loki simply smiled and asked, “Do you like it?”

“Do I... yeah, it's awesome. But why? You leaving me the food, too?”

“No.” Loki was, however, eating food. Rum balls, to be exact. “That would be Barnes.”

“Yeah, sorry, it's pretty much the only thing I'm good at besides fighting.”

Tony whirled to find Bucky... not right behind him, more like to the left and beside, leaning against the fridge.

“Okay.” Tony's eyes darted back and forth between the two, hands fiddling restlessly with the sonic screwdriver. “And you've been doing this because?”

“It was his idea.” Bucky nodded at Loki, who offered a smirk before popping another rum ball into his mouth. When Tony stared blankly at him, Bucky sighed and said, “We're... courting you, I guess.”

“We. As in, this is a joint effort. As in...?”

Bucky shrugged. “As in. Sometimes. It's not really an official thing.”

“Huh.” He really needed to get out of his lab more. All kinds of interesting things happened now that he was actually living with people. “And, what, you want to add a third wheel?”

“More like a third point,” Loki said.

Bucky's brow furrowed in confusion, but Tony got it. Take three chaotic elements and stabilize them. It was a tricky formula but... hell, it just might work.

Besides... he was being courted by a god with magic and a ridiculously fit soldier, and he had a very large bed and a reckless nature.

“Alright, we're going on a date,” Tony announced. He snatched the last rum ball off the plate and popped it into his mouth before Loki could protest. “A real date, with a restaurant. And then we're gonna fuck each other's brains out.”

~

So, it turned out that Loki liked to be hand-fed, and Bucky slurped his noodles like a kid, and either Tony had a food kink he was previously unaware of or he just really liked watching things disappear between their lips.

Considering the activities they got up to later that night, it was probably the latter.

 


End file.
